


Pink Champagne [v/jumin hanahaki au]

by MonsieurDandylionMethod



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, College, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I Tried, M/M, Male!MC, No Spoilers, Sad Ending, Sequel, Vumin - Freeform, Weird Plot Shit, Yooran, hanahaki, jumin angst, mysme, mysmes - Freeform, mysmes angst, mystic mess, still working on jaehee, v angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurDandylionMethod/pseuds/MonsieurDandylionMethod
Summary: Sequel to Yellow Roses-Taking place after MC's surgery, as the MysMes group moves through college, Jumin is a Hanahaki victim to oblivious V. As V and Rika's relationship deepens, Jumin's condition gets worse. Saeran, who's still curious about MC's condition, goes to seek Jumin out and understand the real story of why MC almost died. In Jumin's fragile condition, the only thing he can do is to... keep breathing.Disclaimer- I don't own Mystic Messenger





	1. Part One

_"Jihyun, come on now, don't be shy."_

_The boy's bright blue eyes peeked out from beside his mother's leg, gripping her skirt in his small hands. The two families stood between their houses, new neighbors meeting. Jihyun looked at the boy who stood with his parents, not the least bit shy, standing quietly in front of his mother._

_'He must be hot,' Jihyun thought, looking at the boy's clothes, a button-up shirt with a small bow tie and a vest. Jihyun looked down at his own, t-shirt and shorts, his socks that climbed up mid-calf, small penny loafers on his feet._

_Jihyun watched his father shake hands with the other man, saying things like "Chairman, huh?" and "Where does Jumin go to school?". Jihyun missed his old house. It was small and quaint and he had friends that he met on the weekends and played hopscotch with while their mothers drank tea. This new house was big, too big, and he felt that it might swallow him whole if he wasn't careful._

_"Jumin, why don't you go show Jihyun the backyard?" The boy, Jumin, with curly black hair and long legs, nodded to his mother and looked to Jihyun, who shrunk against his grey eyes. Jumin began walking away, towards the gate of the white picket fence, and Jihyun, nervous, followed him quickly, not wanting to be left alone with the adults if he had the chance to play games, even if it was with this new neighbor._

_Jumin's backyard was big, and tall oak trees reached over to make shade for the two boys. A kiddie pool filled with crystalline water sat happily in the center of the backyard, and a large play structure with a slide, swings, and a lookout point was built on the left corner. Jihyun watched Jumin take off his shoes and socks and step into the pool, the hems of his shorts kissing the surface of the clear blue. Jumin looked back at Jihyun and his lips twitched into a small smile, "You can come in if you want."_

_Jihyun was frozen for a few moments. He looked back and saw that his parents were still talking with Jumin's. He blinked back at Jumin. "Isn't it cold?" He asked quietly. Jumin shook his head, his black hair falling over his eyelashes. Hesitantly, Jihyun shuffled over to the pool and took off his shoes, touching his foot carefully to the water before splashing a bit as he stepped in. Jumin was right. The water was warm from standing out in the sun. Jihyun smiled. The sun behind Jumin's head made him look like one of the paintings that he saw at church back in his old city._

_Jihyun held out his hand. "I'm Jihyun," he said to Jumin, holding his head straight like his father told him to instead of slouching._

_The boy with the dark hair and grey eyes took Jihyun's hand. It was cool to the touch and clammy. "I'm Jumin."_

...

"Jumin, hold still, or else it will come out blurry."

Jihyun squatted next to Jumin, who lay in the grass of his backyard, eyes closed.

"I  _am_  being still. I've  _been_  still for the past 10 minutes," Jumin replied and peeked one eyelid open. Jihyun's large camera stared back at him, held up to Jumin's friend's face, big and bulky. Jumin sighed and relaxed, the summer air floating over his face as the grass tickled his arms.

Jihyun and Jumin were 10 years old now, and Jihyun was fidgetting around with one of his father's antique cameras, adjusting his focus and shuffling around Jumin's peaceful face to capture the right angle.

"I want to get a good one, there's only one card left." The camera was a Polaroid, and at a dozen white, square photos were already laying facedown on the grass. Jumin squinted through his lashes at Jihyun, who was smiling. "I've got it, I've got it. Don't. Move." Jumin rolled his eyes under closed lids. The snap of the shutter flicked through the air, and Jumin sat up.

"Done?" He asked, and Jihyun nodded excitedly, laying the card on the grass. His bright blue eyes were blinding teal when the sunlight caught them, and Jumin thought self-consciously of his pain grey eyes, which usually made him look hollow and pale. Jihyun's eyes were so bright, he could be the sun too, with his skin so pale it was basically translucent and his yellow hoodie.

"Jihyun, I have lemonade. What are you doing with Daddy's camera? Bring it over, please." Jihyun's mom, in her long apron and short hair, closed the screen door behind her as she carried a tray with two sparkling glasses of lemonade on them. Jihyun looked sadly at the precious camera before trotting up to his mother.

Before he could reach her, his foot landed wrong as he ran and he tripped.  _Crunch._  Jihyun's mother looked up from the lemonade she was placing on the table, eye's wide. Jihyun slowly picked himself up, but his weight had crushed the large camera into pieces. Jihyun was crying, but Jumin didn't know if it was because of the camera or his fall.

Jihyun's mother's sharp eyes shot to Jumin and her loud voice instructed him to wait inside. Just as he was walking past Jihyun, looking down at his friend, troubled, Jihyun's father appeared at the door. Jumin shivered, and he wanted nothing but to stay with Jihyun, to protect him.

"Jihyun, is that my camera?" Jumin didn't hear the rest, he was being whisked inside by Jihyun's mother, placed gingerly on the couch before the woman hurried back outside. Jumin turned towards the window, watching with wide eyes as the middle-aged man swung his hand, hard, and an echoing  _crack_  split the air. Jihyun stumbled, holding a hand to his cheek, before plopping down in the grass, tears streaming down his face. Jihyun's parents exchanged a few words, then the woman knelt down, placed Jihyun back up on his feet, and pointed at the door. Jihyun nodded to his mother and walked quickly up the porch to the house. Jumin scrambled off the couch as Jihyun entered.

A large, red hand imprinted across Jihyun's cheek, sharp and scary. "You should go home," he said, "We can't play anymore today." Jumin nodded. He didn't know what to say. His parents had never hit him. Instead, he put a hand on Jihyun's small shoulder, squeezed it gently, then walked to the front of the house, then outside. His tears were flowing before he made it out the front door.

...

"You two are confusing."

Jumin looked at the two twins in disbelief. Eighth grade and these two had been causing trouble all year, Saeyoung and Saeran. The two redheads had angelic golden eyes, but as soon as the teacher's back was turned, they wrecked havoc, folding their notes into paper airplanes that soared across the classroom and hit the teacher in the back of the head, saying each other's names during roll call, 'experimenting' in science class and singing the student teacher's hair, sharpening their pencils loudly during silent tests or sneezing obnoxiously. The only way to tell them apart was that Saeyoung wore glasses, but when he opted for contacts, the two were absolutely identical.

"Come again?" Jumin said, rolling his shoulders. Jihyun sat next to him on the swings, drawing patterns in the sand with his dangling sneakers. The playground was full of their class, all jumping and laughing. Jihyun and Jumin usually hung out together on the swings, though, just talking or relaxing in the afternoon. Today they had been interrupted by the two seventh graders, the Choi twins, holding hands and wearing matching striped shirts. Saeyoung was wearing his glasses, and he was the one that had spoken. Although identical, Saeran was usually the shier one, coming up with the plans of havoc rather than actually performing them.

Saeyoung tipped his head to the side, "Jihyun and Jumin. It's confusing. You're two 'J's and you're both rich and always hanging out with each other."

"You're one to talk," Jumin muttered, and Saeran tipped his head the same way Saeyoung had, puzzled.

"Jihyun needs a different name," Saeran said in his light, airy tone. Jumin looked over at his best friend, who glanced up at the twins. His teal hair fell over his eyes.

"Hm?" Jihyun hummed, pulling out the sound. His hands were wrapped around the chains of the swing, and his convenience-store disposable camera was bulky in his khaki-shorts pocket. Jumin vowed to buy Jihyun a real camera one day, one with the adjustable lens and neck strap. Jihyun would like that.

"Saeyoung, Jihyun always does this is photos," Saeran lifted his hand to his face, making a peace sign with his fingers on his cheek. Saeyoung looked at him for a few seconds, then took his brother's hand, looking at the shape.

"V," he said. Saeran nodded in agreement. Jumin frowned.

"Jihyun's name is perfectly fine the way it is, thanks. People can tell us apart, at least we're not identical, like you two." He felt a little bit upset at the twins for wanting to change his gentle friend. Jumin personally thought that the name Jihyun was pretty, fitting for the slim, fragile boy beside him. But as he looked over at his best friend, Jihyun was smiling.

"V," Jihyun said, and nodded to the twins, "I like it." Jumin's eyes bugged out. Why would Jihyun want to be called a letter? A weird letter, too. Who calls themselves V? V for vendetta, vengeance, viscount, velociraptor. Jumin couldn't think of any word that started with V that sounded pretty or pleasant. But Jihyun looked happy with his new name as the Choi twins walked away, hand-in-hand.

"V, huh?" Jumin said casually.

Jihyun nodded. "Jumin and V."

Jumin liked it better when their names were together like that. He pumped his legs and they raced to see who could reach the highest first. Jumin and V.

...

 _"_ You failed it?  _Again?_ " Jumin was lying facedown on his bed, a large package open next to him, his letter from drivers ed. telling him he'd failed the driving portion. For the fifth time.

"I thought I might've passed this time! I aced the written test, but I just suck at the actual driving! Maybe I'll have to get my own  _driver._ " Jumin sighed and rolled onto his back. V was sitting at Jumin's desk, twirling a pen between his fingers.

It was after school, year 11 of high school. Because of Jumin's inconvenient birthday in October, he was younger than most in his grade so he had been forced to wait to take his driving test until junior year. But now that he was actually taking the test, his confidence in finally driving one his family's slick, black Teslas was dwindling.

"Jumin, how hard can it be? Don't people usually fail the writing part?" V looked at him, concerned.He, with hisearlier September birthday, had the opposite situation. While Jumin had started a year early for school, V was one of the older students because of the cutoff, so he was able to take his driving test sophomore year. Jumin didn't think it was fair, but V was a good driver, he had passed the first time.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time," V said soothingly, but his smile poked fun and Jumin. Sitting up, Jumin looked at his friend.

"I think you're just good at everything, V. Is that possible?"

...

_-Last year-_

"Ju-Ju," V slurred, an arm over Jumin's shoulders. He held a bottle of beer in his free hand, and his shirt had dried drips of alcohol over it from its spillage. Finals were over, freshman year of college. Of course, Jumin and V were at the same college. Their parents had wanted only the best, even if V's parents weren't exactly thrilled at V's photography major. Jumin was in business, preparing to take over C&R when his father retired. But right now, phone calls and photographs were far from Jumin and V's minds. They were focused on the party they were at, bodies all around them, drinking and laughing.

V clung to Jumin, who hadn't drunk nearly as much as his best friend _,_ with a goofy, intoxicated smile on his face. Jumin led him over to a couch, sunken in and covered in potato chip crumbs. Jumin placed V on the couch, pointing a finger at him before saying sharply, "Stay." V giggled and saluted, lips pouted.

Jumin slipped through the crowd, looking for the closet where he had stored his wool coat, containing his phone, his wallet, keys. Pushing a couple that was making out off of the door, Jumin reached inside the closet and hastily grabbed his coat. He wanted to get away from the couple as soon as possible, a little freaked out by the way they were practically eating each other's faces. Jumin wondered how on earth that was attractive to some people. He checked his pockets to make sure that all of his possessions were there, then whisked back to the couch.

For a second, time froze. Jumin's heart lurched. A girl, Jumin didn't know how old- she looked young, was straddling V on the couch, holding his face in her hands, kissing him just like the couple at the closet.  _And V was kissing her back_. Her long, blonde hair was messy and trailed down her back in ringlets, and she wore black leggings with a light blue blouse. V's hands were on her waist. Jumin swallowed, hard. He felt his hands sweat up, but he knew he couldn't leave V there.

Gathering his courage, Jumin approached V and cleared his throat loudly. "V," he said sharply. The girl broke the kiss and looked up at Jumin. Her lipstick was smeared, and a quick glance at V showed where it had gone. His mouth was covered in light, velvety pink. His eyes were still closed, a faint smile on his lips. The girl, with bright green eyes, giggled, then stepped off of V, walking back to the crowd, tipsy and thin. Jumin looked down at V in disapproval. But the intoxicated 18-year-old was oblivious.

Jumin heaved V up from the couch, slinging his arm once again over his shoulders, and he helped his friend stumble back to his dorm. "Ju-Ju," V said again as Jumin dug in V's grey slacks for his room keys. Once located, Jumin looked up. V was smiling dreamily, a pinky to his pink lips, trailing over his pillowy mouth with his fingertip.

"What is it?" Jumin asked, slightly exasperated. V wasn't as light as he looked- it was probably his height- so Jumin's arms were a bit tired of holding V up.

"You're... smmm... cute!" V squeaked the last word, eyes bright as he then giggled uncontrollably. Jumin looked at him, amused. V smelled like sour dandelions, but it was still sweet in his own way. Jumin felt lightheaded when he breathed V's smell in too deeply, when he wasn't drunk, of course- Jumin preferred the smell of wine over beer.

"Am I?" He pondered to V as he unlocked his dorm room door for his friend. V nodded seriously.

"Veeery cute." V grinned. Jumin pushed the door open and was about to lead his friend in when V swung forward and pressed his mouth to Jumin's. Jumin blinked. V's bubblegum-pink lips, smudged with lipstick, were soft and dry, unmoving and cloud-like. Jumin's hand was still on the doorknob. V pulled away quickly, grinned at Jumin, and then stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him.

Jumin stood, frozen in the hallway, his eyes wide and his back stiff. Confused, drunk, and exhausted, he walked down two flights of stairs to his own dorm room, walking inside, dazed, and slowly undressing, peeling off his sweaty clothes before slipping under his sheets. The world spun before his eyes, and everything he thought he knew shifted and slid a little, his heart beating fast, chest rising and falling quickly. Jumin gulped, eyelids heavy. Sleep was welcomed.

_V, what have you done to me, you beautiful boy._

...

Jumin poured wine into his glass, then champagne into V's and Rika's. They were standing around the kitchen island, back at Jumin's house. It was Thanksgiving break, the day before the three would travel back to college. Jumin's father wasn't home; he was having brunch with his new girlfriend and a few of his colleagues from work. Jumin hadn't met the new woman yet, but he was sure she wouldn't last very long, just like the others. Anyways, Jumin had no interest in meeting the television star. She would probably just flirt with him too and try to take the family's money. 

Jumin gave his two friends their drinks, then leaned against the counter. It was late, and they had already had quite a few drinks. Rika held the glass delicately, and Jumin knew it was because she had come from a poor family where wine glasses were something unheard of. Jumin knew he was privileged, but he had also seen pictures of Rika and her father together, hugging and smiling, and he couldn't help but compare them to the newspaper clippings of Chairman Han and himself, looking stoic and businesslike. Jumin couldn't remember the last time he and his father had hugged. Sometimes, but only once in a blue moon, Jumin wished he could swap their rich life to a less crowded, relaxed way of living, without so much money. He wished that his father could be more like a father and less like a boss. He wished his father was actually interested in Jumin's life instead of asking for papers and reports before dismissing him. 

Rika's relationship with her father wasn't the only reason Jumin envied her. She had been the one at the party last year, kissing V, both drunk, on the couch. Jumin had never forgotten that night. It was the night that his heart had followed V into his dorm room, leaving Jumin's chest to become stuck to his best friend. V hadn't remembered the kiss: he was blackout drunk, so Jumin was forced to live with the knowledge daily. Shortly after the party, V and Rika had met officially, Rika admiring V's excellent photography, asking if it was for sale. V had told Jumin all about their first coffee date, and Jumin, slate-faced and expressionless, had told V to date her if he wanted. And now, here they were, 9 months later, shoulders brushing as they stood next to each other. 

Jumin thought it might be for the best that he was in love with the one person that he couldn't have. He wasn't interested in anyone else, so rumors about his sexuality leaked through the media as he declined woman after woman, who, offended and hurt, then went to the news, spreading 'Jumin Han: Gay?' over articles everywhere. It didn't really effect Jumin, but the truth is, if any  _man_  approached him, he would decline him too. There was only one person who Jumin thought he could ever accept, and that was the person who stood in front of him now, separated by a few dozen inches of granite countertop and a serious relationship. 

...

Jumin had taken the flower petals calmly. When he first started coughing them up, the pink peonies that haunted his life now, he paid it no mind. He hated hospitals and he didn't want to be ridiculed. Of course, he wasn't crazy, he knew that. By now, it was just something he lived with. The tickle in his throat was a part of his everyday life. Pink petals were something that he lived with, no matter how sore his throat sometimes was after an especially bad fit, heaving over his toilet bowl in his dorm room. It was hard to live with the petals at school, but Jumin had eventually just learned to swallow the petals back down, even if it meant bile came up the next time. 

Jumin had thought he was one-of-a-kind. He had thought that he was the only one who had these petals. So that was why he was so surprised when he saw MC, a friend of Saeran's, exhale a plume of yellow petals onto Saeran's driveway as he left. Saeran and Saeyoung, the Choi brothers, had eventually wormed their way into becoming friends with Jumin and V, proud that their nickname for Jihyun had stuck. They weren't so bad now, freshmen at the local college which was close enough that V and Jumin sometimes came down on weekends to visit. 

Their other friends consisted of Yoosung, a childish senior in high school with MC, and Zen, an actor who took online courses. Zen was... interesting, in his own way. He and Jumin never got along, but when he got drunk, and that was often, he got pretty horny and rubbed up against Jumin like Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin's snowy white cat. Jumin had considered hooking up with Zen a few times but then decided against it as soon as he remembered V's eyes, the color of the Icelantic lagoons. Jumin couldn't hide from V's eyes, which were calm and steady and quiet.

When Jumin heard from V that MC was in surgery, he had left his class mid-lecture, speeding down to the hospital. He knew it had to do with the flower petals, whatever they were, whatever they meant. Saeran, worried and frantic, was pacing in the waiting room, desperate for answers. He had told Jumin that MC had started choking on  _black roses_ that bloomed out of his mouth. Jumin knew that it had to mean something. He had left Saeran and gone directly to the head of the hospital, demanding that the phenomenon must be kept a secret. In the end, he paid for all of MC's surgery, and an extra $7,000 to make sure that the hospital kept quiet. The head had promptly vowed to never let the secret get out. 

After MC was done with surgery, Jumin had floated past a sleeping Saeran into MC's room. He waited there until the teen woke up, and was quickly assured that he remembered nothing, which was puzzling. What was even more confusing was that MC didn't remember ever loving Saeran, or that was the gist of what Jumin caught through MC's jumbled words, as he was heavily sedated. Of course, Jumin had known that MC had had feelings for Saeran, it was the red-headed idiot who hadn't noticed. 

Jumin spent the rest of the night thinking about why the 'disease' had struck MC so quickly. How long had he been living with it? Why were his petals different? MC had coughed up  _roses_. Why did it happen? What was the cause?

The answer had struck Jumin like a punch in the gut when Yoosung had walked into the waiting room, looking concerned, and he had spotted Saeran, waking him up to kiss the twin and talk in hushed voices with him. It seemed like Saeran had regained his wits because he didn't tell Yoosung about MC's black roses. The moment Saeran and Yoosung's lips touched, Jumin was thrown into all of his memories of seeing Rika and V kiss too, first on the couch, then as they met in the hallway months later. And Jumin realized that the reason he was coughing up peonies, and previously MC with roses, was because both of them loved someone who didn't love them back. 

Pink peonies would stay with Jumin every day as a reminder of his unrequited love. 


	2. Part Two

Jumin sat idly at his seat in the lecture hall, listening to his professor talk about the stock market. He was interested, of course, but class was almost over and he had better things to do. Such as visit MC, who was in the hospital. After his surgery, he had been made to spend at least two more weeks out of school to stabilize his lungs again. Jumin knew from an accident with his father, the paparazzi, and an unexpected sidewalk curb, that the hospital was uncomfortable and dull. He hoped, for MC's sake, that the teenager would be let out soon to go home.

Saeran, Jumin, and the others were in school while MC's mother stayed with her son, on MC's orders, even though Saeran has protested quite a bit. Jumin was indifferent. He didn't know the tall, scruffy-haired teen very well, but he couldn't help but feel a small connection with him from both their shared 'condition' (even though MC's was removed) and how Jumin understood what MC's was going through before with Saeran. Jumin knew that heavy feeling in his gut of unrequited love- he felt it every time he saw Rika and V together.

Jumin packed his things quickly when the lecture ended, throwing on his coat and grabbing his bag before hurrying outside. V was waiting for him in the midst of the crowd, and while faces bustled around Jumin, the only soft features and pink lips that Jumin saw were those of his best friend. Jumin hiccupped when V's bright teal eyes caught his, but his kept his face calm as he met his friend, whose hands were shoved in the front pockets of his jeans. V's photography bag was slung over one shoulder.

"Let's go," Jumin murmured, and the two walked down the hallway together. Jumin steeled himself and looked surreptitiously at V's clothes. Light-wash jeans with a black turtleneck sweater that hugged his throat, along with a grey blazer over it and a beige scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Jumin exhaled inaudibly and turned away. It was not the time to be admiring V's physique, no matter how good he looked in sweaters.

...

"Good afternoon," Jumin said in a low voice to Saeran as he walked into the hospital room where MC was living. Saeran was seated in a chair next to MC, holding an album of pictures of MC in his lap. Jumin guessed he was testing MC's memory, and while that was probably needed, Jumin couldn't help but recognize the heavy circles underneath Saeran's eyes. His red hair was messy and unkempt and his tan sweater (with maroon and white diamonds on it) was falling off his shoulders to reveal his pale collarbone and shoulders.

"Afternoon," Saeran replied, nodding greeting to Jumin, then V who entered after. Jumin switched his gaze to MC, who was propped up in bed by several pillows. He wore short-sleeved button-up pajamas with snowmen on them, despite the fact that it was only October. His hair was messy like Saeran's, but unlike his best friend, he looked well rested and calm. An IV was injected into his arm, dripping pain meds from a clear bag of liquid beside him on a metal stand, and a clip was secured around his index finger, linking to a heart-rate monitor on his other side. Jumin saw Saeran frequently glancing up at the monitor, watching the white line spike up and then fall in an even pattern.

V placed a hand on Jumin's shoulder, causing a startling shock to shoot down Jumin's spine, and turned to Saeran, "Saeran, why don't you go with Jumin to get some coffee. You look like you need it. Jumin, if Saeran's okay with it, will you call Driver Kim to take Saeran home? I got a call from Saeyoung earlier- he said you didn't come home last night and you skipped class this morning." V looked at Saeran with the kindest, sweetest disapproval. "Please, Saeran. MC will be alright for one night alone, won't you MC?" Jumin melted into the melody of V's voice and nodded to Saeran earnestly. The redhead looked conflicted, but then reluctantly stood up.

"MC, remember to call the nurse if you need anything. And I can be here anytime, if you need me, just call and I'll be here in five minutes. And make sure to keep looking at the pictures." He put the album down on the sheets over MC's fragile body and sighed lightly, then leaned in and pushed MC's hair back from his face before kissing him softly on the forehead. Jumin shivered. His heart thumped in his chest so loudly he could hear it in his head. He knew that if MC was still aware of the disease if he was still draught by the flower petals, he would turn red and lean into Saeran's lips, but the surgery had eliminated that route. Now, it was just a caring teenager kissing his best friend on the forehead. MC would never know anything more than that.

V took the place n the seat beside MC's bed and smiled encouragingly at MC. "Hello," Jumin heard him say as he led Saeran out of the room, closing the door behind them. The two made their way to the cafe in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, Jumin just didn't happen to talk too much, and he wasn't that close with Saeran in the first place. To be frank, he felt as if he should have some sort of grudge against the Choi boy, because, although MC would never be able to, Jumin knew the truth of what happened. It wasn't really Saeran's fault, but in a way, it sort of was. Maybe he could've helped prevent MC's death scare, maybe he could've loved MC back. But it was too late.

Jumin forced himself to think about the consequences of his own actions. If he couldn't do anything to stop the infection, the disease, then he would wind up like MC too, and now that he knew that the subject's feelings were erased with the flower, he didn't know if he wanted to lose such a deep-running love for V. He didn't want to forget that one and only kiss, he didn't want to forget all the happy times he spent basking in V's attention and love. He wouldn't miss the constant pain, of course, of the unrequited love, but it was a part of him now. Loving V had a heavy price, but Jumin wasn't about to just give it up.

Saeran stopped at the coffee machine and pulled a styrofoam cup out of the stack, holding it under the machine to be filled up. Jumin watched Saeran fill his cup but realized too late when the coffee spilled over onto Saeran's hand which remained on the cup, and the teen jerked away, hissing in pain as he clutched his hand to his chest.

"Shit!" Saeran swore loudly, and some quiet patrons nearby glared at him. Saeran didn't seem to notice, but Jumin nodded apologetically at the passer-byes. Saeran shook his hand out in pain, and Jumin panicked when he saw the startings of tears edge into Saeran's eyes.

Jaehee, Jumin's friend who was a psych minor, had once told him that, considering he was 'emotionally constipated', any small negative action or effect could immediately send him into an uncontrollable state where he would 'grow hysterical'. Jumin had wanted to laugh, but now he knew that Saeran was about to break. They needed to be out of the public eye- now. Jumin grabbed Saeran by the elbow and dragged him into the bathroom, depositing Saeran by the sinks before checking that all the stalls were empty. He locked the door.

"What about my coffee?" Saeran wailed, and his eyes were puffing up with tears that streamed down his face. Jumin hushed him quietly and turned on the tap, taking Saeran's hand gently in his own and running cool water over the burn. Saeran blubbered that it hurt and Jumin rolled his eyes.

"Shh, Saeran listen to me..." Jumin had never been good at comforting people, especially moody, sleep-deprived teenagers. Jumin tried to rack his brain for one of Jaehee's 'calming methods' and landed on a possibly absurd but apparently helpful solution. "Saeran, can you count down from 5? Very slowly, I want you to count down from 5, and every time you do..." Jumin gulped, trying to remember how the exercise went, "Exhale! That's it, every time you count down, exhale really deeply." Saeran, sobbing, and half-collapsed against Jumin's side, breathed in broken heaves as he cried.

"Five," he said loudly, then exaggeratedly blew out from his mouth. His breath smelled like smoke and mint. Jumin patted his back awkwardly.

"Four... Jumin this isn't- WORKING!" Saeran was shaking, but Jumin kept calm, breathing in and out loudly to encourage his friend.

Jumin lowered his voice deeper, and it rumbled in his chest when he talked. Jaehee had said that low tones were relaxing and 'grounding'. "Keep going, Saeran, you're doing fine."

"Three." Saeran blew his nose, then looked up at Jumin pathetically, "He's not the same, Jumin! He's nice and confident! He's not my MC!"

Jumin fought hard to keep from asking further, "What comes after three?"

Saeran sighed, he wasn't as hysterical, and his breathing was slowing down, even though he was still crying. "Two." He breathed, then looked at his shoes. "He started getting weird after the game night, but Yoosung and I weren't even dating then! I thought it was just because we couldn't hook up anymore, but I think it was more than that, and I don't know what!"

Jumin blinked. Hooking up? Wait... Saeran and MC were  _sleeping together_?! His brain worked into overdrive, but he managed to say quietly, "And last...?"

"One." Saeran said, burying his face in his hands. "One, one, one." His crying had returned to normal, and Jumin felt embarrassed watching him cry, so he turned away slightly.

"I just... I don't understand anything! Why was there a fucking flower  _inside_  of MC? Why were flowers coming out of him? Why's he so strange now?" Jumin felt the teenager getting on his nerves. He'd never seen Saeran like this; he stayed quiet. The answers he had were not answers that Saeran wanted to hear. He discreetly texted Driver Kim to come pick Saeran up. Even more, he felt petals in the back of this throat, and he'd have to get rid of them soon or he knew he'd throw up.

Saeran was still going on and on about MC, how weird he was acting, how strangely friendly he was with Yoosung, how he had forgotten some of their inside jokes. Jumin's eye twitched. "Jumin, why aren't you saying anything?"

Jumin suddenly whirled and grabbed Saeran by the shoulders. His hands were shaking, "Use your eyes, you idiot!" he yelled, then pulled back and put his hand to his mouth, as if holding in more words, or maybe the petals.

"You're not stupid, Saeran. Figure it out." Jumin unlocked the bathroom door and stormed out, gagging on soft petals and not looking back.

...

Jumin stayed in his dorm room the next day and didn't go to any of his classes. V had called him after he had left the hospital, but Jumin hadn't picked up. He felt guilty for yelling at Saeran, but the kid  _was_  having a mental breakdown in a hospital bathroom. Jumin didn't know how someone could be so blind. Jaehee came over after her classes and brought red wine, a cheaper kind, but Jumin drank nearly half the bottle anyways. Jaehee made jokes about how his drunk driving would be just as atrocious as his sober driving, but, as much as Jumin appreciated Jaehee's company, he couldn't bring himself to laugh with her. She left just after one in the afternoon.

The pacing started at 3:17. Jumin walked back and forth, back and forth, and the flower petals were more common today. Soon, his floor was littered with them, and he hoped his roommate wouldn't notice the trashcan when Jumin eventually swept them all up and dumped them in the wastebasket. His mind was whirling with solutions to save himself, but all the while, he was constantly sidetracked by a pain in his shoulder, an aching bruise-y feel that wasn't going away. Jumin figured he might have slept on it wrong, but its pain wore at his patience too.

At 3:43, Jumin was bored again. Half of him was wishing that he had gone to his 3:30 class, but the other half of him was spewing pink peonies into the toilet, and the pain in his shoulder was getting worse by the minute. Jumin finally decided it was a good idea to go out for a walk, but just as he was heading out of the dormitory building, a familiar figure with teal hair was walking in from the parking lot.

_Shit._

"Jumin."

_Double shit._

"Can we talk for a second?"

_Triple shit._

"Saeran told me that you were pretty upset yesterday... what happened?"

_So many shits._

Jumin brushed the question off with a shrug, "I'm fine, Jihyun. I'm just a little stressed out with work from the company. Father is forcing more and more paperwork on me." The lie slipped out of Jumin's lips easily, and it was believable. There were three things that V was bad at: Giving directions, lying, and telling when someone was lying. Jumin had easily slipped through V's concern, he could tell by the way V's eyes changed back to friendly understanding.

"That must be hard, Jumin. Tell your father to lay off a bit. I mean, you  _are_  in college." Jihyun smiled, but he knew that Chairman Han would never 'lay off'. He might be constantly switching his girlfriend, but he knew how to run his own business, and that meant piling all of his work onto his heir, his son. As used to the pressure as Jumin was, the constant stress from the flower petals was proving to get in his way more than it should.

Jumin nodded, "I'll be sure to tell him that." They both knew that, even if Jumin brought up his heavy workload, the Chairman would only double the amount. Jumin was fine with the amount he was already being given, he didn't need more.

V held out his hand and Jumin took it, a friendly gesture that they did that wasn't quite a handshake but not a high-five either. "My exhibit is on Thursday. Wanna come?" Jumin nodded, excited for his friend. "Rika will come too." It wasn't a warning, just a statement, and a brief flash of emotion crossed V's eyes before he smiled and pulled away. "See you around!" Jumin waved him off and opened his phone, pressing speed dial.

"Driver Kim? Yes, I need to be picked up at the dorms. Thank you, sir."

...

Saeyoung and Saeran's house was large and country-styled, and as Jumin stepped up to the wrap-around porch, he had to give the twins credit for owning such a nice place. He was about to knock when the door opened to Saeyoung, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Jumin blinked, surprised.

"Jumin. Long time no see," Saeyoung said, then pointed up into the ceiling corner of the porch, and Jumin squinted when he recognized the CCTV camera. When Jumin turned back to Saeyoung, the freshman (in college) was smiling broadly. "Come in."

The house, despite its flawless exterior, was messy inside. The front door led into the living room, where the couch was dominated by computer equipment, empty chip bags and soda cans, and dirty laundry.

The laptop screen that was placed haphazardly on the ottoman had a black screen with white code writing scrawled half-way down, and Saeyoung immediately flopped down on the couch to resume his hacking, leaving Jumin to stand awkwardly beside him, taking in the messy living room, and the kitchen that was visible in the next room.

"Oh, yeah, if you're here to see Saeran, he's in his room being moody. Upstairs." Jumin nodded thanks and shuffled to the staircase, casting a backward glance at Saeyoung on the couch, his shirt riding up as he slouched, sipping a can of Dr. Pepper, which was the only kind of soda the twins drank. The whole house smelled like the fizzy drink, mixed with the strong aroma of honey, and it was actually pretty nice. It smelled like how a home should smell, if that made sense.

Jumin climbed the stairs slowly, looking at the sparse peppering of framed photographs on the wall. There was one of Saeyoung and Saeran as toddlers, hugging, but it had water damage and had crease marks, as if someone had carried it in their wallet and often re-folded it. Others were more new, such as one from the twin's 16th birthday party, which Jumin had been present at. Another was Saeran looking slightly annoyed as he stood in a pile of leaves, Saeyoung at his feet, flopping around in the giant pile. An especially large on hung at the top of the staircase, a close up with MC's face smooshed between the two twins' as the three of them grinned to the camera. It was one of the only pictures where Saeran looked genuinely happy. Jumin smiled to himself.

The upstairs hallway was short, with four, easily-distinguishable doors. The first, to Jumin's left, was a guest room, which, unlike the rest of the house, was sparkling clean, with crisp white sheets and pale blue curtains. It looked unused. Next to it was the bathroom, door ajar, with tile flooring.

Saeyoung and Saeran's door could be told apart at a glance. Saeyoung's was painted solid red, with yellow spray paint that read "707". A homemade sign hung on the doorknob, "HACKER IS OUT!". The door next to it, Saeran's, was calmer. Painted a light mint green, it stood slightly open.

Jumin paused, then knocked softly on the door. A faint voice from inside: "Come in." Jumin couldn't help but feel nervous. He stepped inside.

Saeran's room was elegant and quiet, and as Jumin had never actually been in it before, he was impressed as how clean it was. On the wall, several professional photos of the moon phases  lined up, square and beautiful. A dresser stood against the wall, books propped on top, and a floor-length mirror hung next to it. On the other wall, a small table was adorned with succulents- cacti and aloe plants and baby palms. They hung from the ceiling too, nets of thick rope that cradled glass balls full of dirt, green plants poking up from the soil.

On another note, Jumin wasn't even sure why he was here. He felt an obligation to apologize, he supposed, for lashing out at Saeran, but he also felt like a lot of what he said was true. MC wasn't hard to read, even Jumin, who was incredibly dense anyways, could tell that the teenager liked Saeran. Jumin wondered if anyone else could tell.

Saeran was sitting cross-legged on his bed, leaning against the headboard, with a book in his lap. Soft music, maybe Khalid, was playing from a speaker, and Saeran looked up upon Jumin's heavy footfalls. He looked slightly surprised.

"Jumin." His voice was indifferent. His hair was messy, red strands falling in front of his face, and he wore a tank top that exposed his toned biceps.

Jumin walked towards him. "I wanted to... apologize. My behavior yesterday was uncalled for. I was insensitive to your feelings, I'm sure MC's state must be shocking to you." Saeran nodded slightly, and closed his book. He drew his knees up to his chest.

"I just want to know what you meant. What am I not seeing?"

Jumin chose his words carefully, regarding Saeran, regulating his expressions. "I just think that there are some things that you were confused about, and I think you know the answers already, you just can't bring yourself to admit them. And if that's not the case, you need to look a bit harder at your issues and think about their causes." Vague and slow, Jumin congratulated himself internally.

Saeran was quiet for a few seconds, then looked to Jumin. "Am I crazy or something?" Jumin smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"So the flowers coming out of MC were real?"

Jumin flinched. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't supposed to tell Saeran the truth, right? How could he explain the flowers then? He didn't want to lie to Saeran, MC  _was_ his best friend. But wouldn't it ruin their relationship? Even though MC didn't remember ever loving Saeran in a romantic way, it would alter the way Saeran saw him. But who was Jumin to keep a secret like this to himself?

"Saeran... what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell a single other person. I mean it, you cannot tell anyone, especially MC." Saeran's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"I won't." He motioned for Jumin to sit down on the bed.

"What you saw with MC was real. I don't know how it's real, I don't know how it works, but I know how it happened..." Jumin looked pained. "MC suffered from unrequited love, and somehow, that caused him to developed his 'disease'."

"Unrequited love? You mean, he loved someone who didn't love him back? Do you know who?" Jumin clenched his teeth. He shouldn't be telling Saeran this-

"You." Saeran froze. His eyes went wide as pieces clicked into place. Jumin watched as his face crumpled, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh, MC." Saeran buried his face in his hands, his nails digging into his scalp. Jumin watched helplessly as an internal war started in Saeran's heart, as his emotions fought.

"But... after his surgery, I've come to believe that MC no longer loves you that way. When he got the flower removed, it seems his feelings were removed too. He doesn't remember loving you, or any memories where his emotions towards you were particularly strong." Saeran was shaking, but not crying yet.

"That's why he's been so weird...  _Oh_." Jumin nodded empathetically. "But..." Saeran lifted his head from his hands, "How do you know this?"

Jumin stiffened. "I can't tell you that."

"Do you have it too?"

Jumin didn't answer. He pressed his lips into a tight line.

"It's okay, I won't press... thank you, Jumin, for telling me. I- I need to be alone right now."

Jumin nodded silently, and stood back. He put a hand on Saeran's shoulder, and his skin was warm and damp. Jumin left the room, walked down the stairs, and left the house in silence, wondering if he had done the right thing.

...

That night, while his roommate was out partying, Jumin lay curled on the floor, clutching his palm to his chest, as he felt as though his hand was being burned. The pain in his shoulder had faded a bit, but V's handshake earlier had plunged Jumin into white-hot pain. His tears fell onto the tile floor. "V..." The name hurt his chest to say, but he said it anyways.

The reason why MC was effected so quickly was because he touched Saeran every week in ways that Jumin could never even hope to imagine between V and himself. MC was used to the touch, his love over Saeran was renewed every time, and he grew immune to the pain. But Jumin... physical contact of any kind was rare for him. And now, as he came closer and closer to solving the disease he was plagued with, V's touch, his hand, was like a branding iron, constantly reminding Jumin of his place, his tier below Rika that he would never rise up to fill.

V was a catastrophic masterpiece that burned Jumin's heart with every word, every touch, and Jumin didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. Soon, he was reaching for the wine underneath his bed, and he drank straight from the bottle. The alcohol, sour and pungent, numbed the pain of his hand, and he was halfway done with it when he finally told himself to stop.

Jumin, drunk, alone, and in pain, fell asleep on the floor of his dorm room, his heart smashed in his chest, slowly bleeding out.

...

Hi guys :) quick a/n, I just want to say that I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long, I've had massive writers block for this chapter and have been busy with school and the fic I'm finishing currently. Your comments on part one are very encouraging, I hope you continue to like this story! 


	3. Part Three

_1 week later-_

Jumin didn't want to go to the club. It meant contact with V and a painful hangover and random people hitting (and grinding) on him. He'd rather stay home and antisocially work through his mountain of paperwork. His father liked to pile it on in the autumn as they approached the holidays, preparing for his employees to take off for vacation.

Jumin also had an essay to write, but V had insisted that Jumin had come clubbing in celebration of Rika and his anniversary. Jumin didn't care how many months they had been together, but he'd bought V a present anyways, a set of ramen bowls with a cartoonish cat face etched into the pottery. He secretly wanted to keep them for himself as an excuse to come up with a ramen product suitable for cats so that he could eat with Elly, but he eventually decided against it.

V liked nightclubs. Jumin had no idea why,  _he_  thought they were awful. Who would want to be in a cesspool if sweat, smoke, and beer? Jumin certainly didn't, but the whole group was going and he knew that if he didn't join them, he'd be harped on about it for who-knows-how-long.

So here he was, in front of his mirror, trying to decide what to wear. His normal suit was not an option, what if someone threw up on him? Jumin only had two 'casual' outfits: a cashmere sweater with jeans, and a polo with khaki shorts. The latter was out of the picture because it was too cold out, and the sweater was out for the same reason as the suit. Cashmere was expensive and he didn't want to drive to the dry cleaners. Jumin would've gone out to buy another sweater, but he was tight on time and V was supposed to pick him up in 15 minutes.

As a last resort, Jumin pulled on his jeans, rubbed a bar of solid cologne on his wrists, and left the room in his white button-up, walking down the few flights of stairs to V's floor.

V answered his door almost immediately, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He grinned as best he could, holding open the door, "Hey, man," he tried to say. He was wearing a white bathrobe tied loosely at the waist and he quite literally looked like a porcelain statue, his hair slicked back, pale skin crystalline.

"Hey..." Jumin tried casually, "This is a weird question, do you have a shirt I can borrow?". V paused then nodded enthusiastically, leading the way into his dorm room which was identical to Jumin's except a lot cleaner.

It was obvious which side of the room belonged to V. His bedside table, adorned with tiny pots of aloe plants and cacti, held an old fashioned alarm clock and a photo of Rika and V together. Jumin didn't want to look at it but V's smile was so bright it hurt.

Jihyun was opening his closet and he mumbled, "Pick anything you want," past his toothbrush. Jumin nodded in appreciation as V walked back to the bathroom.

Sliding through V's closet, Jumin realized that V had a lot of button-up shirts like himself, but more casual. But V also had lots of t-shirts and cardigans and sweaters, so many pastels and colors other than Jumin's preferred grey.

Jumin settled on a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and checked to make sure V was inside the bathroom, busy, before hastily unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't want V to see him shirtless. Jumin slipped off his dress shirt, then started pulling on V's shirt. The fabric was thin and stretchy, foreign to Jumin who hardly ever wore 'regular' shirts.

Little did Jumin know, V glanced back at his best friend over his shoulder and saw Jumin's flat stomach and broad chest. He tipped his head- Jumin was usually very concealed, he wore lots of layers and didn't like to show skin, so V didn't remember the last time he'd seen his best friend like this. Turning away quietly, V pretended like he hadn't seen.

Jumin closed his eyes as he brought the shirt over his head. He was wrapped in the warm, sawdust-smell of V, like the feel of warm sand between your toes. Jumin looked at himself in the floor-length mirror propped up against the wall and shrugged. He looked okay. The shirt was a little tight because his shoulders were wider than V's, but it fit anyways.

V walked smoothly out of the bathroom, and Jumin looked away quickly. He was only wearing his boxers as he walked over to his closet. V looked at Jumin over his shoulder. "That shirt looks good on you. Keep it." Jumin wanted to shake his head, but V wasn't looking at him anymore. V's ribs peeked out from under his skin, and Jumin had never seen the muscles on his back stretch like the way they did when he reached up to the top shelf in his closet. He felt bad for looking.

V pulled on his shirt, one he knew Rika liked, and slipped on his shoes. Jumin fussed with his hair for a bit, then followed V out of the dorm to the parking lot.

...

"Why's it so loud?" Jumin called over the music, and V laughed musically, pulling Jumin's hand with him into the dance floor. The club was large and booming, bodies pressed together as they danced to the heavy beat. Strobe lights caught in Jumin's eyes as he followed V deeper into the crowd, pushing past others as their sweat and heavy breaths lingered on his skin. Men and women in skin-tight clothes that exposed more skin than necessary slid through the crowd with ease, carrying large trays with shots of amber liquid over their heads. Jumin grabbed one off a passing waiter; he knew he'd need it.

Finally, they arrived at their large group of friends, and Jumin's comfort level stabilized just a little. He was uneasy in a group of drunk strangers (except in the work environment when he wasn't required to dance), but maybe a group of drunk  _friends_  would be better. Everyone was there, except MC of course. Rika and Jihyun connected at once, and then Yoosung and Saeran were together as well. Saeyoung was off doing some weird dance with a group of equally weird strangers, and Zen was leaning up against a pillar not very far away. He looked drunk, but not in a bad way. Jumin regarded him slowly as he downed his shot.

As the night went on and Jumin got increasingly more and more drunk, Zen seemed to get more and more hot, his stupid grey t-shirt and weird-ass hair and pretty eyes... what the fuck, dude? Jumin didn't even want to look at V and Rika, who were laughing and kissing and being a couple... ew. Jumin didn't need that. He rolled his eyes as he took another shot. He'd show V... he was an independent person, he could get a guy no problem. And Zen was looking like a quality option.

Jumin caught Zen's eye and beckoned him over, eyes walking over his shirt that clung to his chest. Jumin had seen the movie posters, he admitted that Zen was incredibly attractive, but he'd never been this drunk, this jealous, in front of V. Zen's steps were shaky, but as soon he was close to Jumin, he stabilized, eyebrows drawn together. "What do you want, jerk?" he asked, voice husky and low. Jumin's hands shook as he leaned in close to Zen's ear, lower lip grazing Zen's earlobe.

"Why don't you... spend the night... with me?" Jumin pulled back and Zen's eyelids were lowered. He nodded slowly, and the music pushed them together, Jumin's hands on Zen's bare skin that his t-shirt, which rode up, revealed. He was incredibly pale, Jumin looked forward to leaving marks on his skin, then flinched at the thought. Zen's hands were over his chest. Jumin saw V kiss Rika over Zen's shoulder and scowled. On a whim, he pressed his lips to Zen's smooth neck and scraped his teeth over the soft skin. Zen hummed and reached his arms up around Jumin's back. His fingertips grazed Jumin's shoulderblades.

V watched Rika disappear through the crowd and turned back to Jumin, who had been standing quietly to the side before, but now Jihyun faces Zen's back with Jumin's hands on his hips, lips against his neck. V watched in confusion as Jumin kissed Zen's neck. Suddenly, the raven-haired looked up and locked eyes with V, and hesitated. V raised his eyebrows, concerned, but Jumin held the gaze as he bared his teeth and bit slightly into Zen's skin, making the younger shiver. V saw it. He turned away.

...

Jumin's roommate wasn't home. He assumed that the dude was off having sex with his girlfriend, but Jumin didn't really care. He had Zen against a wall and didn't want anything to interrupt them. He'd lock the door from the inside if he had to.

Saeyoung, the designated driver, had driven them to the dorm, along with V and Rika, in his sports car. Jumin had been pleasantly satisfied when He got to sit in the passenger seat to watch V's anxious expressions at Zen the whole ride to the university. It was refreshing.

Zen's hair was down and over his bare chest and Jumin ran his hands over it. "Almost as pretty as Elizabeth," he teased drunkenly, and Zen broke the kiss, scowling.

"Way to ruin the moment, you dick." Jumin grabbed him by his belt loops and yanked his back, smirking.

"I'm only joking," he said as he pushed Zen towards the bed.

As Zen helped him pull off his shirt, the flowery smell of V left Jumin and instead, Zen's cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol took over, filling his senses and consuming his mind.

...

Jumin woke up with the urge to sneeze. His eyelids fluttered open and, for a brief second, he was horrified. Zen's face was right below his, laying across his chest, fingers splayed over Jumin's heart. It all came rushing back with a painful, hangover-induced headache. Jumin sighed. So he'd chosen Zen, huh? Well, he's better than Saeyoung.

Sudden panic filled his head as he remembered his flower problem. What if he'd coughed during his night with Zen? What if Zen knew?! He focused on his chest which usually aches with the constant threat of petals, but he found that, oddly, he felt better than ever. Was it Zen? ...Did having sexual contact with someone else lessen the pain?

Even if that was the case, Jumin didn't want to spend the night with Zen- or anyone else for that matter- again. Even though, physically, he felt better, emotionally he knew that he'd done it out of jealousy, a will to make Jihyun pay attention to him, see him, even if it had a negative effect, and that left a foggy, gross slick of guilt over his heart.

Jumin looked down at Zen, who looked peaceful for once, unlike his usual scowl he had on whenever he saw Jumin, and exhaled heavily through his nose. Zen was sober now. Jumin assumed that sober-Zen would be disgusted by the events of the night, and would probably end up punching Jumin and accusing him of rape... but what was Jumin supposed to do? He couldn't just leave Zen here, who knows what he'd do- probably go snooping around Jumin's belongings and end up having an allergic reaction to Elizabeth's cat hair that occasionally dusted Jumin's suits.

Zen shifted and the sheets fell away to expose his wide, muscled back with its smooth skin. Jumin absently ran his fingers through Zen's long hair (which he didn't particularly like but it was soft anyway) and waited for the young man to wake up.

20 minutes later, Zen groaned loudly and opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" was the first thing he said, followed closely by, "How drunk was I...?"

He swiftly jumped out of bed and began searching for his clothes, pausing to glare at Jumin and say, "you didn't rape me or anything, right?"

Jumin shook his head quickly, "I'm as disgusted as you are." Something about that comment made Zen flinch, but Jumin has no idea why.

"Well," Zen said as he pulled on his shirt, "I don't remember anything so I'm sure it was awful. I'm leaving now, don't you  _dare_  tell anyone about this." Jumin nodded from his place on the bed. Zen looked at him one last time before leaving the dorm and slamming the door behind him.

Jumin sighed for the thousandth time that morning and slowly stood, stretching up towards his low ceiling until his fingertips grazed the plaster. He sunk back down and headed to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as he walked. His roommate was, thankfully, nowhere in sight and it looked like he hadn't stopped at the dorm either. Jumin would probably die of embarrassment if his strictly straight roommate walked in on him and Zen  _doing it_.

The steam from the shower left Jumin feeling alert and less sore, waking up his aching muscles. Their night had been rough, a mix of raw passion and drunken anger and a stupid rivalry. Jumin mulled over the taste of Zen's smoke that lingered on his chapped, puffy lips while his coffee brewed, spreading a warm comfort around the dorm. Jumin sipped at it gingerly as he scrolled through his schedule of the day. He only had two classes, on in the afternoon and one at night, so he could relax now. Jumin's damp black hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward, resting his head on the table. Party nights always left him exhausted.

...

Zen parked carefully in front of the diner before pulling on his sunglasses and the hood of his sweatshirt. He noticed a group of teenage girls giggling their way down the street and quickly tucked away into the diner's front door, breathing a sigh of relief when they passed without stopping. He left his accessories on but found his normal spot at the bar as he waited for Fiona, the manager and head waitress, to take his order. He'd been coming here for years so usually, she'd just bring him what he usually got before he sped off to the gym or dance rehearsal, but he had time this morning and was feeling pretty sore, so he told Fiona to take her time.

"' _I'm as disgusted as you are_ '." What was that supposed to mean, Trust Fund? True, Zen didn't exactly award himself the Medal of Good Decisions for his night with Jumin, and of course, he would never admit to Jumin that he'd enjoyed it, but the son of the CEO was hot nonetheless, and the previous night had been actually pretty good for Zen. He felt more relaxed even though his mind was racing.

He couldn't possibly  _like_  Jumin, so this must be lust or some weird chemical reaction from doing something like  _that_  with someone you've previously hated. Zen was tired of fighting with Jumin, but it had become the norm now. People didn't expect them to get along together, they were poked fun at in their friend group. But honestly, Zen wanted to... share something with Jumin. He didn't care that they had fought so many times, he wanted to be close to Jumin, and he didn't care what everyone would say.

There was, of course, the problem of his fans. As much as he loved them, there'd be an outcry if they knew that he was bi, not to mention if he started dating Jumin. And that was another problem, Jumin was the son of a CEO of a major business company, a scandal like the two of them would be broadcasted everywhere, especially when combined with Zen's fame. There's no way it would work but even still, Zen kept on thinking back to that half-asleep half-awake state he had been in when he'd felt Jumin's soft hands on his skin.

...

When MC woke up, he was alone. The hospital room was empty, and his mother's purse was not on his bedside table. He glanced at his clock. 8:26. That was strange, Saeran usually came in and said hello before school, but MC guessed he shouldn't be surprised that his best friend didn't show up, he hadn't for the past week, only called over the phone to chat for brief intervals. MC was growing pretty lonely because of it and he wondered if it might've been something he did, but it didn't matter anyway: he was getting discharged today.

He was up and walking the halls with his mom when she was here, and his chest had been healing well. The long line of stitches would leave a scar, but it would look pretty cool, if MC thought about it. He untangled himself from his IV and got up, stretching carefully. True, his muscles were weak from so much bedrest, but he'd be back in school soon, a fucking legend after his lung resection or whatever Saeran had called it. Anyhow, he was ready to come out of the hospital, no matter how much rest his mother said he still needed.

He texted his mom, who, by now, would be at work, and told her he was going home, to which she replied with a few worried 'be careful's and 'call a cab's. The paperwork was a freaking mountain, and he had to take several bottles of pain meds with him, but he eventually got out of the hospital, deeply inhaling the fresh air like he'd been starved of oxygen. He called the cab company and sat down on one of the benches in front of the main entrance, leaning against the backrest.

The sound of an old, cranky engine jolted MC from his stupor, and when he looked up at the old blue car in front of him, he saw Saeran leaning over the center console to call, "You need a ride?" MC stood up so suddenly he nearly toppled over, but quickly regained his balance and swung into the passenger seat. He barely managed to put on his seatbelt before Saeran stomped on the gas and they sped out of the hospital parking lot, MC clumsily texting 'CANCEL' to the cab company as they pulled onto the main road.

As much as MC wanted to talk to Saeran, his best friend had cranked up the radio to old rock, and the electric guitar would've drowned out his words. Saeran's messy appearance suggested that he'd just woken up, his hair sticking up at odd angles and wearing sweatpants and one of Yoosung's shirt. It was tight on him. MC wondered if maybe they'd slept together. They ran a stop sign and Saeran didn't even acknowledge it. No police officers in sight, MC assumed they'd be okay. Saeran knew the shortcut to MC's house, through the alley behind the sports bar, then left and left again until he pulled into MC's driveway.

Saeran turned off the car, leaving the two of them in stunning silence as the rock anthem stopped abruptly. "Thanks for the ride," MC said meekly, still a bit shaken up by the sudden ride. Saeran waved him off and started searching in the console for a pack of gum. "By the way... I know I might be reading into it too much, but have you been avoiding me?" Saeran looked up with eyes that were lazy just seconds ago, now wide and alert. 

"Why would I be avoiding you?" he asked, concerned. MC sighed and looked out the windshield. 

"You just used to make a really big deal out of visiting me every morning, but you've been weird lately, it's kind of unsettling." Saeran turned onto his hip to face MC, whose breath was stale and whose hair smelled like baby shampoo. Saeran didn't even think, he just raised his hand to MC's cheek and forced him to turn his head. MC's huge brown eyes were innocent and framed by thick black lashes and he leaned into Saeran's hand, a curious smile tugging at one side of his lips. Saeran tried to imagine kissing him like this, before MC's surgery when he was still normal.

MC was like a porcelain doll, with fragile feelings that could shatter too easily. Saeran should have known he'd get too attached, he should have known that MC was susceptible to affection. Saeran was the stupid one here, for not realizing. And now it was too late, and MC was a softer, more patient, more polite version of himself. Saeran looked into his giant eyes and wondered where he'd gone wrong. Was it his fault that he didn't love MC back? If he fell for him now, would things go back to normal? Or was that the point, the pain and loss came from the unrequited love. 

 _Could I love you?_  Saeran asked MC in his head as he watched his best friend stare back at him. He wondered what MC saw in his eyes. He wondered what the difference of sight was between pre- and post-surgery MC. It was cause and effect, Saeran realized as he traced the thin skin beneath MC's eye with his thumb. Their hookups caused MC to fall in love, Saeran's relationship caused MC to develop the flowers, the flowers caused MC to almost die, which caused the surgery. It was all because of Saeran. He pulled away and MC was stupidly indifferent. If Saeran had held his face like that before, his round cheeks would flush with rose and he'd forget how to be skillful with words for a few moments. Saeran rubbed his eyes, recognizing how blissfully oblivious he had been before Jumin had told him what the truth was. 

And that was yet another question, how the fuck did Jumin know? Was he... in love with someone too? No, that couldn't be possible, cold-hearted, emotionless corporate heir, Jumin Han, suffering from someone not loving him? But didn't business people worship the ground he walked on, just like teenage girls with Zen? Couldn't he virtually have anyone he wanted? With that kind of money at least... Saeran closed his eyes, averting his mind from the thought of Jumin with a significant other. An old gossip magazine floated into his subconscious and he almost snorted aloud when he remembered the title, 'Does Jumin Han is Gay?'. What a thought, Jumin being gay... 

"Saeran?" MC's light voice broke Saeran out of his deep-thinking state, and he snapped to attention. What had MC been asking again...? Oh, right, Saeran not visiting. 

Saeran put on his best, convincing grin and looked at MC, "I promise, I've just been busy, I haven't been avoiding you at all. I'm sorry if it came off as that way..." MC seemed pleased with the answer and nodded happily. He said that he was glad to hear it before lingering only a few seconds, then saying goodbye, thank you, see you soon, and stepping out of the car. He closed the door firmly before jogging to his front door and disappearing inside. As Saeran sped off, uncertainty began growing in his stomach, and he tried to swallow his fear for his best friend. 

...

It was late and Jumin had classes the next day, but he felt so light and comfortable, he thought that even though the guilt was heavy, he could stand to go out and get his mind off things. So where was his destination? It was the wine outlet first, and then to the club, where he surreptitiously poured a copious amount of wine into a large flask he had found in one of his bags. He was looking for a distraction, a distraction from Zen, V, Saeran, MC, and everyone else. Unfortunately, this was also the workplace of two of his least favorite people, Saeyoung and his boss, Vanderwood. This would be a long night if Jumin didn't get in and out without being spotted by the two. 

As Jumin walked into the shady-looking building, he whisked airily past the line and guard- his new tux smelled like cash, and that's what this club was about. It was different from the club he had been at the previous night, this one was for the rich and well-off. Women paraded around in expensive (and extremely short) dresses and tall heels, carrying platters of various equally expensive alcoholic concoctions. Well, that is,  _most_  of them were women. Only a few minutes after Jumin walked in the doors, he was found by none other than 'Ms. Choi'. 

"Jumin,  _dahling_ , what are you doing here? You know this is where I work. Or... did you come to accept my offer about Elly? You also know that she loves  _me_ most, the precious diamond." The waitress batted her eyelashes, flicking her waist-length, straight red hair over the puffy shoulder of her maid outfit. 

"Saeyoung, you exhaust me. Find me a table, will you?" Saeyoung adjusted his lacey choker and rolled his eyes. Jumin thought his cross-dressing "hobby" was a bit too much, even for someone as extravagant as Saeyoung. He wore a mini maid dress with tule puffing out the skirt, long black stockings, and mile-high Stilletos that matched his hair. His gold eyes shimmered with eyeshadow and were lined with charcoal-black. 

"Fine," he huffed, and flounced off, winking at a man in a similar tuxedo to Jumin's. Jumin looked over to the bar where he knew Vanderwood was, and to his dismay but not surprise, the man was bending over the bar, smiling flirtily with a man twice his age, pushing a shot of something amber-colored at him before moving onto the next customer. 

Jumin felt uncomfortable here. It was for people with money they had nothing to buy with, so they used it for guilty pleasures while their neat, oblivious family sat at home, thinking that their dad (or mom) was at some late-night meeting instead of slinking around, buying drinks, and checking out scantily-clad women (and one scantily-clad man). Jumin thought it was disgusting, but he needed some sort of distraction for the night and he knew the deep-bass jazz and his secretive wine would dull his guilt-ridden conscious of his night with Zen. 

...

hey guys! im so so so sorry this took so long to write, it's a bit longer than the others and ive also been struggling on the storyline. im also approaching finals week so studying had been a major block... anyways, i hope youve enjoyed this chapter, i will try my best to update this weekend or by next weekend :) love you guys!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end~

Timeskip  
Jumin wasn't going to school anymore. He'd dropped out, unbeknownst to his father, and rented an apartment on the other side of town. He ignored messages from his friends, especially V. His house was littered with flower petals in every room. Blood was beginning to come up with them. Jumin spent his time writing, surprisingly. He wrote about what he'd found about his disease, his symptoms, the pain that came with the offender's touch but the relief of someone else's. He wrote about the entire story of his relationship with V, how they'd met as kids and so on.

Jumin hadn't shaved in 2 weeks, and so prickly black hair started poking through the skin of his jaw, matching the color of the bags beneath his eyes. His hands shook sometimes because of how much coffee he drank, so he soothed them with wine. Soon enough, he'd run out of the good kind and relied on cheap reserve. He was mind-numbingly bored yet incredibly busy at the same time and he hardly ever slept for more than a few hours at a time. Without the mindset to be tidy, he ditched his suits and wore only his pajamas.

He knew that Saeyoung was aware of his address because, on the chatroom, the one time he looked, V had demanded him to find Jumin. However, Saeyoung had either disregarded the command or kept the information to himself because V never showed up to check in on Jumin. Jumin appreciated that. The last thing he needed was V's presence, his concerned eyes and soft hands. He needed to write. Assistant Kang, the one person he trusted, brought him groceries. Obviously, she was worried, but it wasn't her job to be his mother, even if he did find comfort in her smile.

Of course, he felt cramped and uncomfortable. Of course, he felt his sanity slip sometimes. Of course, he had breakdowns, heaving on his hands and knees as petals flowed past his teeth until he bit back, snarling at his own body as it destroyed him from the inside out. His eyes lost their gleam, he knew, and he was losing weight fast. His hands and lips were dry and cracked. The dishes in the sink were beginning to stink. But all of it motivated him in a strange, masochistic way. He deleted important documents so his drive would have enough storage. Everything came before himself. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be selfless.

He was three weeks in when he glanced at the chatroom again. The messages that met his eyes sent a wave of shock, then pain through his spine. He ran his hands through his oily hair and bit his lip. He had to go. Enough of this. He forced himself to take a shower but gave up shaving after nicking himself with his unsteady hands. All of his clothes were dirty. He put on a loose, navy blue sweater that he'd only worn once and sweatpants. He tried to comb his hair. He called Driver Kim and slipped on his shoes. He brought a paper bag with him and vomited a sea of petals into it before stepping outside to his driver's van. He breathed deeply.  
...  
"Oh... Zen."

Jumin felt emotions rising in his throat that he didn't know he had. He stood in the doorway of the hospital room, hands shaking as he looked over the scene. Zen, casts around his legs, lay on the bed, shirt off with gauze wrapped heavily around his stomach. His eyes were closed, and oxygen mask enclosed his mouth.

Jumin walked over slowly, taking in all the machines and wires. Zen's hair was held back in its usual ponytail. Jumin didn't realize he was awake until Zen turned to face Jumin and his heart rate jumped in surprise. His eyes grew wide. Jumin jumped back and held his hands up in surrender. Zen reached up to take off his mask but Jumin motioned for him to leave it on. Zen leaned back, his heart rate slowing down. Jumin pulled up a chair from the other side of the room and sat down next to Zen's bed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around... at all. There's something wrong with me." Zen's frown said that he knew. "It's not you, it's not anyone," Jumin thought of V, "it's just me." He reaches forward tentatively and put his hand on the sheet of Zen's bed, palm up and open. Zen looked between Jumin's hand and face a few times, then put his hand in Jumin's. They interlocked fingers and Jumin enclosed his other hand around the link. He brought their hands to his lips and closed his eyes. He kept talking.

"I've been in love with V for my whole life." Zen jumped, and his heart rate sped up. "I... never allowed myself to even have a slight romantic connection to anyone else, so a few weeks ago... I'm sorry if I was rude. I didn't mean to treat you that way, you didn't deserve that." Zen's eyes were glued to Jumin.

"When you get out of the hospital, I'd like to start over with you. I know I don't deserve it..." Zen's heart was beating fast. The incessant beeping tone would have been annoying if it hadn't signified his life. Jumin looked up at the monitor. The spikes of the line... he finally made eye contact with Zen.

To Jumin's surprise, his cheeks were pink. Zen was nodding, the crinkles by his eyes showing a genuine smile. Jumin tried to smile back. "I know it'll be hard, you know too. Your fame, my father's business. We'll work it out." He paused. "Just don't get into any more motorcycle accidents." Zen grinned weakly. "Seriously, how did you even manage to do this? No wait, don't answer. Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow if you want." Zen nodded. Jumin sighed, smiled, then leaned forward and placed the lightest kiss on Zen's forehead.

In his head, he said Goodbye. 

 

Driver Kim was waiting in the parking lot. "Where to now?" Jumin pulled his laptop into his lap and rubbed his forehead.

"Office supply, please. I have several documents to print, so I might be a while." He hesitated before adding, "I'm afraid we have a long night ahead of us, Mr. Kim."

...

Jumin heart was beating too fast as he walked down the hallway, eyes set as he counted doors. He caught his reflection in a glass window and sighed. It'll do.

Rika was the one to open the door. Jumin tried not to show his surprise. "Rika, hi-"

"Jumin!" She threw herself into his chest, hugging him tightly. He was stiff, still holding his arms to his sides. "We've been so worried! V! Jumin's here! Oh, please come in, tell us where you've been."

Jumin stayed still. He smiled tightly. "Actually, I'm sorry Rika, I just have something I need to tell  V. I'm afraid I can't stay."

V suddenly rushed around the corner, and Jumin felt his heart lurch. V looked awful. It wasn't anything in particular really, he just looked exhausted. Hey, the two of them had matching under eye circles. Vs lips were bleeding, which was alarming, but Jumin knew that it was a result of his habit of biting them when he was stressed. If Jumin had looked, he knew that V's fingernails would also be ragged, maybe his nailbeds would be bleeding. Jumin kept his face composed as V swept forward and wrapped his arms around him, shoulders shaking. Jumin clenched his teeth, the pain ricocheting down his spine and zipping through his nerve endings. His best friend's breath was stale with coffee, but his clothes still smelled the same, like watered down mojitos and cactus flowers.

"I was so worried, you idiot. Why the hell did you do that? I've been... please, don't do that again." Jumin nodded into V's shaking shoulders, then stepped back, not meeting V's eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I've been spending some time alone to think about what I want to do after college, what my life is going to look like. I've decided that I don't want to work for my father, I think I want to do something more creative... I was hoping that you'd be able to teach me a few things. I may not choose photography, but I want to get a better understanding of art." Jumin paused, staring into V's gorgeous teal eyes. "I'm interested in flowers. Will you help me?" 

V shook himself, obviously surprised, "Well, of course, Jumin. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. I can call you and we can work things out, just please come back to school. You don't look healthy, I'm worried about you."

Jumin waved his best friend off, swatting at the air as if the thought of V's concern was needless, "I'm fine," he said, and his voice didn't shake this time. It had when he had practiced his speech in the mirror nearly twenty times. "And yes, please call me." V nodded, then opened the door wider and stepped aside, inviting Jumin in. 

 

"Please, I want to talk." Jumin's heart flew into the dorm room and shot onto V's bed which smelled like his cucumber deodorant and shampoo. Jumin's chest hurt as he realized that his heart would be staying here for a while, at least anywhere that V was. He felt content knowing that his heart would be at V's wedding, even if Jumin wasn't, he felt content knowing that his heart would watch over V's kids to make sure that they wouldn't run into the street after a ball, he felt content knowing that when V's heart stopped beating, his own heart would be there too, and they'd pulse their last at the same time. 

Jumin shook his head and took one last look at V's beautiful face as he opened his mouth to say something, but Jumin slammed the door as the teal-haired boy called out, "Wait!" He didn't look back as he ran down the hallway, blinking back tears. When he got down to ground level, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and as he stepped out onto the pavement, he smashed it on the ground as the first sound of his ringtone, V's call, echoed through the night.

...

"Yes, hello, Ms. Kang. I'm good, and you?... I'm home. Listen, I have a few favors for you. I'll send you a check... Yes, you're right, this will count as overtime. Okay... Alright, yes, now please pay attention. First, please leave a message for Saeran that I wish him the best, and tell my father- No, Jaehee, I just need a bit more time alone. No, I can't call them myself, I lost my phone and therefore lost my contacts. No, I don't need their information myself, you will be fine telling them. Yes. Alright, now please stop interrupting. Please tell my father that... that I love him. And that I'm sorry for doing this. That is all, Assistant Kang. Thank you."

Jumin hung up the phone. He unplugged the phone cord and sighed, closing his eyes in pain. This was harder than he expected. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and thumbed through it, eventually pulling a slip of paper out from an inside flap. It was so word at its fold lines that it looked as though it might fall apart at the slightest touch. But Jumin's fingers were soft- he'd done this many times before. Letting his wallet drop to the floor, Jumin picked up the heavy binder filed with his writing and walked to his bedroom to slip under the sheets, still wearing his coat and shoes. Laying on his back, he slowly unfolded the picture. V. 

It had been taken only a few years ago to replace the other photo of V that Jumin had in his wallet that Rika wanted to have, but Jumin personally liked this one more. 

V was smiling over his shoulder, holding his camera with a bouquet of daffodils on his lap. He looked perfect. Jumin wondered why he didn't cough daffodils- aside from cactus blooms, they were V's favorite...

Jumin placed the thick binder next to him on the bed. Something shifted in his lungs and he accepted it, relieved almost. Jumin smiled lightly as he held the photo, then pressed it to his chest. He closed his eyes and exhaled as a black rose bloomed from his lips.

...

White flakes fell on black coats. It was the first snow of the season. The stark white walls of the church stood out against the grey ski, and people's faces turned down the equally grey slush that lined the road. Saeran and Yoosung walked together, ties choking their necks as they walked up the sloping steps to the church entrance. Saeran closed the black umbrella that they had been sharing and stored it in the basket beneath the coat rack. He took Yoosung's coat and hung it up too, then took his hand and led him down the aisle. 

The church's walls were high and stained-glass murals stared down at the patrons, raindrops sliding down their brightly-colored faces. Saeran shivered as he looked towards the front of the church, where the casket lay open. His stomach lurched. The black casket was surrounded by sprays of white roses and lilies and a large portrait of Jumin, the faintest hint of a smile on his pale face, was set up on an easel. 

Many people were already sitting in the pews, heads bent down, hands clasped on their laps so tightly that their knuckles turned white. Saeran searched for the brilliant red head of his brother and MC and found them near the front. Leading Yoosung, he quietly slipped into the pew next to Saeyoung, whose face was strained. Saeran knew that Saeyoung felt guilty about keeping Jumin's location from V, but he couldn't say anything right now, not with such intense, immense emotions choking his throat closed. Saeran simply put his free hand on his twin's and exhaled slightly, I'm here. 

The ceremony started a few minutes later. 

"We are gathered here today to pay our tribute and our respect to a man of God, Jumin Han. We are gathered here today to show our love and support for Jumin's father and mother, his friends, and his fellow colleagues. Finally, we are gathered here today to seek and receive comfort.  We would be less than honest if we said that our hearts have not ached over this situation..."

He continued. Saeran was sure that it was a beautiful speech, but he couldn't listen. He could only clutch Yoosung and Seven's hands, look at MC and think about what Jumin had told him, and look at V, alone in the first pew on the left. Rika was not sitting next to him, which was a surprise. Saeran realized that she had instead chosen to sit next to Yoosung, her cousin, and watch V with an agonizing expression. 

Soon, the speech was over. No one gave a eulogy, not even V or Jumin's father, who had a woman half his age clutching to his arm, smoothing down his suit and whispering to him. Saeran was disgusted. He felt a pit of remorse grow in his stomach as he realized that this was what Jumin had to deal with even before he contracted the disease. Saeran turned away and got into line with the rest of the shuffling men and women, inching closer to Jumin's casket. He wasn't ready for any of this. 

...

They served Jumin's favorite red wine at the reception, but V drank pink champagne, the first alcohol they'd tasted together, stolen from V's parents when they were 14. He sipped at it slowly, passing around the room aimlessly. His heart felt empty. He did not give his regards to Chairman Han, the man did not deserve to even be here. V had known Jumin better than his own father had, and that was no one's fault but the middle-aged man who was drinking wine in the corner, smiling with his new girlfriend. It made V sick.

Meanwhile, Saeran was gathering himself. He felt that Jumin's death was connected in a major way to his disease, and he knew that he had to tell someone else or else he would burst, and who else to tell but V, Jumin's best friend? Saeran knew he could trust V, he was probably the most trust-worthy, steady person he knew...

Saeran approached V, palms sweaty, at the same time as a woman in a black dress and her brown hair cut short walked briskly towards the tall man, holding a thick binder in her hands. She held it out to V and murmured in a low voice. Saeran was close enough to hear her. 

"They found this in his room... I'm not sure what it is but I think it's important."

Saeran edged forward to examine the binder as well, and his breath caught in his throat when V opened the cover and read aloud to Jaehee, "RFA: Regressive Floral Asphyxiation, a study, by Jumin Han." V paused, looking up at Jaehee. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

As Jaehee shrugged, Saeran interjected. "I believe I can tell you. V... I came over to explain something about Jumin, and you might not believe me, but that binder is pure evidence that everything that I say is true. Take it from your best friend." Saeran tapped the cover of the binder. He looked and talked as if he was confident, but really, he was terrified. V's blank eyes bore holes into his skull as he tried to tell the story as best he could. 

Exactly 1 minute and 26 seconds later, V dropped his glass in shock and Pink Champagne spilled across the floor.

...

thank you for reading~


End file.
